The three stories of Christmas
by Prue Piper Phoebe
Summary: Join the equestria girls on a three story Christmas adventure. The first story is about Sunset and Flutters coming together after nine years of a bad seperation, will they stay together for christmas?, second story Rainbow not believeing in christmas and the three Christmas Pinkie spirits visit her, can they break her heart of stone? Apple comes to England make Rarity believe.
1. A Friend Isn't just for Christmas

**25 days till Christmas**

"Fluttershy, get in my office right now," A voice shouted.

"I hope you're not in trouble. After all it was my fault," A girl questioned.

"Look I took the blame so I have to go through with the punishment," Flutters reassured.

A woman dressed in a black dress, who looked to be the manager walked into the room. The woman found two girls imitating her and another.

"Congratulations. You two have just volunteered to work in the 25th of December,"

"What? I can't, that's Christmas day," One of the girls cried.

"Look, Fluttershy we weren't trying to imitate you for fun," Another reassured.

"Yes because there are other kinds of imitation," Flutters just crossed her arms, waiting for them to say something back. "It's Miss Fluttershy to you, by the way."

The girls went back to their desks and awaited commands.

"This fashion line needs to be done by the end of December, otherwise no one will be getting paid," Fluttershy demanded.

oOo

"Over here," A girl called, waving her hand to get Fluttershys attention.

"Pinkie, Rarity," Flutters greeted, sitting down at her friends table.

"You look tired," Rarity told her.

"It's been a long day," Flutters took a sip from her awaiting drink.

"Look you have to stop working yourself too hard. It's been nine years since it happened," Rarity reassured.

"Rarity is right, I mean she's not worth it," Pinkie placed her hand on the shy girls.

"Your right, we should be celebrating. I mean this will be my fifth line of clothing to go out,"

The two girls looked at each other.

"What's the matter now?"Flutters asked getting a little annoyed.

"We have kinda booked tickets to go back home. Well the place we went to school together," Rarity confessed.

"Why?"

"We heard about your ten year reunion and they're doing it on the 24th December," Pinkie told her friend.

oOo

Where do you want dropping off?" A man asked.

"Just around the corner, I can walk from there," The girl told him.

"Have you been here before?"

You could say that. I can't believe I'm back here after nine years," Sunset thought the last part in her head.

The taxi driver did as he was told. He took her bags out of the back and left.

"Mum, dad, I'm here,"

"Sunset, hey sweetie," Her mum greeted, "Don't worry we'll be out of here soon. Your dads just filling the car,"

"I just hope you enjoy it. I know I haven't been around much. I just wanted to do something special for your 10 year anniversary," Sunset confessed.

"I know and we appreciate you looking after the house, I know your sister would have loved to have seen you but..."

Sunset cut her mum off, "Yes I know she's busy with university."

It didn't take her parents long before they had packed up and headed off to the airport. A knock was heard at the door. Sunset got up and crept over to the spy hole. She then let out a breath realising who it was.

"What are you two doing here?" Sunset asked.

"Is that anyway to greet old friends," A Texan girl asked.

"Look we heard you were coming back and thought we could celebrate," another girl spoke. She had rainbow coloured hair. She held up a case of apple cider.

"I'm not stopping long just up until Christmas," the girl replied.

"Spoil sport the two girls whispered.

oOo

Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie all got off the plane and headed straight over to a waiting taxi.

"So how does it feel to be back in your old hometown?" Rarity asked, excitedly.

"To be honest it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Fluttershy tried to muster up a smile.

"I've booked us a hotel," Pinkie explained to both of her friends,"

oOo

"Here you go girls, you have arrived at your destination," the taxi driver told them.

"We will go and collect our keys for the room. You on the other hand can pay for the taxi," both girls agreed.

Rarity and Pinkie grabbed their bags and headed off into the hotel.

"How much do I owe?" Fluttershy asked searching through her bag.

"30 dollars

Fluttershy took her purse out of her bag and a letter fell out along with it. She paid the taxi driver and bent down to pick the letter up, when someone bumped into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Pinkie, what have I told you," Flutters grabbed her bag and noticed a helping hand in the corner of her eye. She was just about to grab it when she realised who it belong to.

"Sunset," Flutters gasped.

"Hey, Flutters long time, no see," Sunset said with a smile

oOo

"What happened to you?" Rainbow asked, noticing her friends' black eye.

"Fluttershys back, did you know about this?" Sunset asked, angrily.

"No, why would I know," Rainbow cut her sentence short, "Oh wow she actually did that to you,"

"No I did it to myself. I wanted to know if black eyes suited me and now I know,"

"What did you expect a hug," Rainbow took a sip of her drink, "Are you staying for the reunion."

Sunset just shook her head, grabbed her coat and headed out.

oOo

Fluttershy found herself slipping out of her room. Her friends had gone out but she had refused them when they asked if she wanted to come with. The shy girl wasn't really talking to them much, seen as it was there idea to bring her back. There was a cosy little spot not far from where the hotel was. It had a few trees gathered around and in the middle laid a bench. At Christmas the villagers would decorate the trees with trimmings and lights, when they were lit up at night it would look as though you were staring at the stars. Fluttershy used to come to this spot when she felt lonely or wasn't talking to anyone. It eventually became a little hideaway for her and a friend.

"Happy ..." Fluttershy started.

"Anniversary," Another voice finished.

Fluttershy's eyes widened, recognising the voice.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?" Flutters asked gobsmacked.

"Me! What about you?"

"I came here to think, like I always did and this spot was dedicated to my parents," Fluttershy

"I wondered how long it would take for you to bring up your parents,"

"I don't need to hear this," Fluttershy stood up and started to make her way out of the forest, "Stuff my friends, I'm getting the first flight back home."

Sunset followed her friend out, "That's it run away like you've always done,"

Flutters stopped and turned around to look at the fiery haired girl.

"You don't understand, what I'm going through," tears started to fall.

"I know because you won't let me," Sunset moved a little closer to the shy girl, "What happened to us?"

Fluttershy hugged herself a little tighter, not bringing herself to look at the other girl. Sunset reached an arm out. She made it inches away from the shy girls arm before retreating.

"I can't do this anymore," Sunset said her farewell and walked away.

Futtershy finally looked up only to watch her friends back walking away. She reached an arm out wanting to bring her back but changed her mind.

oOo

Rainbow noticed Sunset walking back to her house.

"Hey, wait up," Rainbow called.

Sunset didn't budge she just carried on walking. Rainbow took her mobile out and dialled Apple.

"Whatever your doing drop it and meet me at Sunsets," That all Rainbow said when Apple had picked up.

The sports girl just followed her friend back to the girl's house. Eventually when Sunset got to her front door, she unlocked it and left the door wide open, she took that as a sign that her friend wanted to talk.

It didn't take long for the Texan to get to Sunsets house, she found Sunset standing looking out of the window and Rainbow sat down on a settee nearby. Apple walked straight over to the chair and sat beside her friend.

"It was a cold winter's day. The snow was making a blanket on the pavement. I remember because we pulled a prank on the sweet shop owner, we made a break for it and the man chased us all the way into the town square that's when I slipped down. Fluttershy, pulled me into the bushes, she had never laughed so hard, since her parents died," a small laugh escaped Sunsets mouth, "

oOo

Fluttershy found herself telling the same story to her friends back at the hotel.

"I never felt so loved, like I did that day. She suggested dedicating the bench to my parents making it our little hideaway. We would meet their every Christmas night. The villagers put the lights on the trees and Sunset would always say it was like looking up at the stars," Fluttershy continued.

"Did you ever tell her?" Pinkie asked.

"No, I didn't want to feel weak,"

"You should tell her, darling," Rarity put a hand on Fluttershys arm.

oOo

"We never missed a Christmas until this one day. Fluttershy was turning eighteen in a couple of months and I just felt like she needed a shove. I knew her parents would want her to leave and get on with her own life. I was scared she wouldn't want to leave, so that Christmas I heard her sneak out but I didn't. I wanted to show her we couldn't do this anymore, then I changed my mind, I went to find Flutters but when I arrived she was gone all that was left was this ticket. Sunset held up a plane ticket dated nine years ago.

"You should have spoken to her. Got your feelings out there," Rainbow suggested.

"It was complicated."

"You're the only one that makes it complicated," Apple put in.

Sunset didn't answer them, instead she just left the room. Rainbow and Apple looked at each other, the sports girl took out her phone texted Fluttershy..

oOo

"That Christmas I did as we usually did. I go out first then Sunset meets me, the only problem is she didn't show. I had booked two tickets to leave this place and I was going to ask Sunset to come with me. My bags were packed aso all we needed to do was get on that plane. I knew my parents would have wanted me to live my own life. I left without her that day because she never showed up," Fluttershy explained, she couldn't hold the tears in anymore and ran into her room leaving the girls

Fluttershys phone lit up, Pinkie read the text message

 **Fluttershy, its Rainbow we need to talk about Sunset.**

 **Ok where? Pinkie replied**

 **The pub tomorrow night,**

oOo

Rarity and Pinkie walked into the pub. They hadn't told Fluttershy where they were going. Upon entering they noticed two girls sat at a table at the back of the room.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked confused, seeing two girls approach their table.

"She couldn't make it," Pinkie replied taking a seat.

"We're here about the same thing as you. We know you want to get Flutters and Sunset back together." Rarity told them.

"So what you thinking, sugarcube," Apple Jack leaned in closer.

"We do the usual town routine thing and then text them both. They arrive and realise how much friendship meant to them both," Pinkie explained.

They all nodded in agreement.

oOo

"I'll see you two later," Sunset waved to het two friends.

The older girl headed into town to meet her ex best friend. She took a slow walk, nervous about what Flutters wanted to talk about. Sunset came across the trees that once contained hers and Fluttershys hideout.

"I can't believe they've stuck with the same tradition," Sunset whispered to herself.

Sunset then noticed a young girl staring up at the lights that hug around the trees.

"I can't believe they did this," She heard the girl say.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy turned around to see her friend before walking away.

"Flutters wait up," Sunset ran after the young girl. She found her in they're hideout.

Sunset slowly approached the shy girl and put a hand on her, "Too much,"

Flutters turned around a wide smile on her face, "No, it's just perfect,"

"Tickets for two," They both heard someone say behind them.

They both turned to see all four of their friends standing together.

Rarity and Pinkie both held up a ticket each.

"We thought you would need these, more than us," Pinkie told them.

"We bought them so we could leave you here. Now we know you two are meant to start a new life somewhere else," Rarity continued.

"Now you can go into business together like you've always wanted," Rainbow suggested.

"We don't know how to thank you," Sunset took the tickets.

"You already have," Apple Jack finished.

"Well, are you ready?" Sunset asked, holding her arm out.

"As I'll ever be, "Flutters hooked her arm in her friends awaiting arm.

Sunset and Flutters both looked at each only to realise something.

"Who are you?" They both asked in unison, turning to the girls they thought they once knew as their friends.

The weird thing was the four girls disappeared before they even got an answer. All that was left behind was the cold twinkling snow that started to fall.

Sunset and Flutters stood together looking at the stars, they both noticed something.

 **Only You,** the stars spelled out.


	2. An Equestria Christmas Carol

"No, not like that," Someone called over.

"Sorry Rainbow. I mean coach," a girl replied.

Rainbow blew on her whistle making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Ok, that's enough for today," Rainbow told them, taking the footballs back from her students.

Everyone piled back into the locker room, to get changed. Rainbow made sure no one was left in the hall or locker room before she left for the night. The sports girl called to a fast food restaurant, picked up some food and headed back home.

"No, I haven't got time for you right now," Rainbow mumbled to herself, noticing a pink blob sat on her doorstep.

"Hey, Rainbow," the pink haired girl waved.

"What do you want Pinkie?" Rainbow asked, not cracking a smile, "I've got useless students that can't even kick a ball and I'm not in the mood for your great wisdom.

Pinkie followed her friend into the house. She followed Rainbow right around until she stopped at the kitchen dishing out her food. The pink haired girl sat herself down on the worktop.

"Come on, the girls have a great coach. You just have to give them a chance," Pinkie tried to cheer her friend up.

"I gave them ten chances and they can't grasp how the game works," Rainbow putting her food onto plate.

"No. You've had ten different teams because you haven't got the patience to learn them," Pinkie corrected.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked, collecting her food then walking into the room.

"I'm here to make you see reason," Pinkie told her popping into the room before her friend.

"Pinkie," Rainbow shouted, jumping at the sight of her friend, "I will never get use to that,"

The party girl just watched as Rainbow sat herself down in a huff. She turned the TV on and turned up the volume with every word the younger girl spoke.

"Fine you don't want to listen to me. I'll find someone you will listen to," Pinkie thought to herself.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out," Rainbow called over.

Pinkie popped in front of the television once more, "I forgot one thing. You will be visited by three ghosts."

"I'm not scrooge," Rainbow shouted just after her friend disappeared, "I'm not scrooge."

oOo

Rainbow switched off the TV and went upstairs to bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was gone. The clock struck 12am and cluster of mist appeared in the girls' room. Rainbow started to feel a chill but when she couldn't pull the blanket up to cover herself, she opened her eyes to check what was wrong.

"Pinkie, what the hell are you doing here?" Rainbow screamed, climbing out of her bed.

"Too much," The party girl asked, pointing at her pink beard and moustache. "I am the Pinkie of Christmas past," Pinkie shouted getting in the girls face.

"I'm not deaf," Rainbow screamed back at her.

"Sorry, wrong job," Pinkie apologised, "You see I do other jobs on the side, a great way to earn extra cash."

"Is there a point to this?" Rainbow asked, groggily.

"Follow me I will help you see where you went wrong," Pinkie waved for her to follow.

oOo

Pinkie took Rainbow into her past. She was playing football when another girl approached her.

"I know this day, it's when I..." Rainbow got cut off with a finger to her lips.

"Sssshhhh, don't spoil it, I haven't see this movie yet," Pinkie giggled.

Rainbow just rolled her eyes and watched the scene unfold.

"Rainbow," A young girl shouted.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy, want to see my winning move," Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Look I need to tell you something," Flutters told her looking a little down.

"Can it wait," Rainbow placed the ball near her feet, ready to show her friend the new move.

Pinkie then flashed to another scene.

"I was just enjoying that, it won us the finals," Rainbow moaned.

Pinkie just gave her an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you tell me," Rainbow paced around her friends bedroom.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen," Flutters angrily packed her suitcase.

"You should have tried harder," Rainbows voice now reaching a new volume.

"You are now free to go as you please," Pinkie told Rainbow, bringing her back to her bedroom.

"Finally a good night's sleep," Rainbow thought, climbing into her bed.

oOo

"Get up now," Someone shouted.

Rainbow opened her eyes to see Pinkie again. This time she didn't have the beard and moustache. She just looked ordinary.

"What do you want?" Rainbow asked.

"I am the Pinkie of Christmas present," Pinkie Introduced.

"Not this again, it's getting old," Rainbow climbed back under her covers.

Pinkie came closer and pulled off the girls bed covers. "Come on, I want to show you your present,"

"I don't need a Pinkie for that," Rainbow moaned.

Pinkie took the girl to a big posh house. Two girls seemed to be busy at work.

"Apple jack," A girl called, holding a red and green trimming against the wall, "What do you think? Too much,"

"Rarity, you do home improvements for a job, how can it be too much," Applejack smiled.

"Your right," Rarity carried on with the decoration,"

"I can't wait for Rainbow to see it," Apple told her excitedly.

"I beg your pardon," Rarity turned to face her friend, "You're not inviting her are you,"

"Of course, she's always been there for me, I mean I would be out of a job if it wasn't for her," Apple explained.

"Yes because fixing the furniture she busts in her house is a job," Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Look I know she doesn't pay much but every little helps right," Apple jack, tried stick up for her old friend.

Rarity now moved to stand closer to her friend, "I know she's your friend and I get that, I just worry about her using you,"

"Apple jack gave the fashionista, a sad smile, "I know you're a good friend, it's just if I'm not there for her she'll have no one."

"I've seen enough, take me back," Rainbow grabbed Pinkies arm.

Pinkie did as she was told. Then before she disappeared, she told the sports girl one last thing.

"You will be visited by one more Pinkie, she will show you your future," Pinkie said, this time her expression was more serious.

oOo

The night was getting on and the clock now turned 2am. Rainbow was now wide awake after two Pinkies and now a third could turn up any minute. Just as the thought hit her head, a mist now emerged revealing a tall figure, they wore a long pink robe and the hood was up, covering their face.

"I'm guessing you're the last one," Rainbow groaned.

The figure never spoke, just pointed towards the bedroom door.

"I presume you want me to go through it. Oh well here goes," Rainbow climbed out of bed, on her own terms this time.

The moment she stepped through the door, she found herself at a funeral. Taking a closer look at the casket, she found herself lying in the coffin.

So where is everyone?" Rainbow asked.

She watched as someone walked into the funeral home and head over to her coffin.

"Well at least Sunsets come to say her goodbyes," Rainbow thought.

"Well Rainbow, even in death everyone loved you," Sunset said sarcastically.

The fiery haired girl spat in her coffin and walked out.

"What did you do that for?" Rainbow shouted.

Rainbow then perked up a bit when she noticed someone else walk in. The girl seemed to look an awful lot like Pinkie. The party girl walked over to her coffin and put her hands in lifting up Rainbows head.

"Someone actually cares for me," Rainbow beamed.

The figure shook their head and pointed. Rainbow followed her hand. It stopped when it reached the pink haired girl. Rainbow watched carefully as Pinkie took her hand back out of the coffin.

"You thought you could hide this last bag of sugar, I see. Well nothing gets passed Pinkie," Pinkie Pie laughed, running out taking the sugar with her.

The figure then popped them somewhere else. They appeared at a party, all her friends were there, Sunset, Flutters, Apple, Rarity and Pinkie.

"Let's toast to Rainbow, she's now out of our lives forever," Flutters started.

Everyone cheered, holding up a glass.

"I also took her last back of sugar," Pinkie chirped in. "To the last bag of sugar."

Everyone held up a glass to that as well.

oOo

Rainbow now found herself waking up. It was now 8am. She could hear people running about outside. Walking over to the window she noticed Pinkie walking passed.

"Hey Pinkie," Rainbow greeted through the window,

Pinkie Pie nearly slipped on the icy floor, in shock, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, tell me what day is it?" Rainbow asked, with a smile on her face.

"It's December 25th," Pinkie replied confused.

Rainbow threw down some money, "Take this and buy a turkey for the party, the biggest you can get."

"Sure thing scrooge," Pinkie replied, running off.

After getting dressed, she went to the party, Apple and Rarity were hosting.

"Apple jack, Rarity, your party is wonderful. Merry Christmas to you both," Rainbow cheered.

"What's wrong with her?" Rarity asked under her breath.

"Oh and Apple, here take this," Rainbow passed over some money, "Call it a Christmas bonus."

She headed over to Sunset and Flutters next.

"Hey you two, I just wanted to thank Fluttershy for being there for me and believing in me all those years ago. I wouldn't have got far if it wasn't for you."

Then last but not least, she went over to see Pinkie Pie.

"Here I got you this," Rainbow gave the party girl a gift.

She opened it up and there it was Rainbows last bag of sugar, "You shouldn't have."

"At least now you won't have to take it from my coffin," Rainbow told her friend.

"Huh," Pinkie thought, and then a smile came across her face.

"Let's just say you were an inspiration to me," Rainbow gave Pinkie a hug.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pinkie winked.

Flutters is past she helped Rainbow get into the football job when she was little then helped her again at 18 to get her big break she left in the middle of and had a good reason but she didn't see it. She didn't need her anymore, she would concentrate better on it.

Rarijack present

Inviting her over for the Christmas do, talk about faults and the other sticks up for them, 50 50

Sunset is the future

Dead no one goes to funeral show the how she died. See what everyone else feels

Ending

She changes talks to friends she never talks to invites them over and say s to pinkie she saw her as spirits

So Pinks winks at the end it could have been her.


	3. Who Believes in Father Christmas

The night sky drew in pretty fast and everyone was asleep apart from one woman. She had started her usual routine of the stables, cleaning out the hay, feeding the animals and talking to them. Just as she was about finished, someone called her.

"Apple Jack, can we borrow you for a moment?"

"This better be good," Apple groaned, following a little person into another room.

The room they entered seemed to be packed full of most of the staff that worked there.

"As you all know Christmas is on the verge of falling this year," Someone announced.

Everyone moaned and groaned at the speech.

"Well we have managed to find something or should I say someone who might be our saviour," The person smiled, and then they turned to Texan, waving her over.

"Look I said I don't want to get involved, I'm happy working in the barn,"

"You're the only ancestor of Santa Clause and we think you would be perfect for this job,"

"Granny Smith, I've told you whatever it is..." Apple jack go cut off.

"Granny Smith looked into the snow globe and gave it a shake, and then turned back to her granddaughter, "We need you to help this girl to make her believe in Christmas."

A girl appeared in the globe she looked to be in her 20's. She looked really well dressed and walked with her head up high. She held it that high she didn't see the person kneeling on the floor. The girl then found herself falling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," the girl told her co worker who was now looking at her annoyed.

She then stood up and shook the embarrassment off.

Apple jack stared in confusion, "You want me to help her. I'm sorry but she's passed my help."

"We need to save Christmas for the children," Granny argued.

"Apple crossed her arms and stood her ground, "No way."

Without the Texan knowing, a sparkle of dust started to form around her and then she disappeared, reappearing on the train.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Apple thought annoyed.

oOo

"Hey Rarity, how are you feeling this morning?" A colleague asked.

"I'm ok, just starting to feel the winter rush," Rarity sounded exhausted.

"Don't you mean the Christmas rush?" her colleague corrected.

The girl just got a glare from Rarity. She had just started her first shift on the front counter of the bakery. A massive queue now formed.

"Next order up, three trays of party buns," Rarity called.

"That's mine," a pink haired girl confirmed, "Could I get a few more sweets on the top?"

"Of course, that'll just take about 10 minutes," Rarity confirmed.

"That's fine, oh and could you take a little icing off of two of the buns," the pink haired customer finished.

"Anything else,"

"Come on, there's others waiting, like me," a rainbow haired girl moaned.

The next customer came forward, "Could I get a fruit cake but lay off the icing,"

"Would you like a drink with that?" Rarity asked.

"No that's it thanks," the girl said waiting for the total.

"With less icing that comes to £15.80," Rarity totalled up.

"Um excuse me, could someone help me," a Texan girl interrupted.

"Rarity turned to her, annoyed and gestured to the customers lined up waiting, "You see this. It's called a queue get to the back of it."

"But..., you need to save Christmas," Apple mumbled to herself getting pushed aside by the sports girl.

"Finally, could I just get a brownie to go," the rainbow haired girl asked. She then stepped aside and waited.

oOo

Apple jack decided to wait while Rarity's shift had finished. She had a job to do and that's what she was going to do. She sat down on a bench just opposite the shop. A few hours had passed and she noticed the baker trying to get out of the shop with a lot of baggage. It was the perfect opportunity for her.

The Texan pretended to be looking at something and then bumped straight into Rarity, all her stuff when flying onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Rarity apologised.

"It's my fault I should have been looking," the Texan told her, helping the young woman collect her stuff, "Do you want me to help you take this stuff to your car?"

"No, I'll be fine," Rarity grumbled still not looking up.

"Look it's not like I'm doing anything and it'll be my pleasure to help someone out. Call it my good deed for the day," Apple gave her an honest smile.

"Well if you insist," Rarity then looked up to see the face she wasn't expecting. "You, no actually I change my mind. I don't want help from a cucumber, I mean a queue cutter."

Apple just looked at her confused.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I don't need to explain myself to you,"

Rarity then gathered her stuff up and walked off. Apple Jack was about to leave when she noticed something on the floor in the exact place Rarity was once stood.

oOo

Rarity had just decided to order a pizza for tea. She was too tired to make something herself. Then before they were due to deliver, she headed over to gab her purse from the bedroom. She didn't like messing about with money at the door.

"I could have sworn I put my purse in my bag," Rarity thought to herself.

Rarity then tried downstairs, but no luck. She started to strip the house down just to find it, nothing. It had just vanished or had it.

"I hope that isn't the pizza man," She thought to herself on hearing the doorbell ring.

Opening the door she was shocked to see the girl from earlier who was now standing on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

"Returning your purse," Apple jack held it out for the young woman to grab

"You stole my purse," Rarity accused.

"No I found. You left it back there when you ran off in a huff," Apple started to explain. "You know what it doesn't matter. Why should I explain myself to you?"

Applejack gave the girl a smile showing her two could play at her game. All she got for her troubles was a door slammed in her face.

oOo

Apple jack had tried but not quite concord Rarity. She had decided to call it a day and not bother anymore with the girl. Instead she tried to find her way back home.

"What are you doing," A voice shouted.

Apple Jack turned around but couldn't find anyone. Then she looked down and noticed a couple of elves walking beside her.

"Oh, it's you," Apple Jack rolled her eyes, "Why should I bother with her? She will never change."

"Time is ticking. If you don't do this, there won't be a Christmas," One of the elves explained, tapping his watch.

"Who cares, I'm tired of it,"

"Think of all the children out there that believe in Christmas. You're ruining their dreams,"

Apple Jack stopped and turned her back to the elves not wanting to listen to them. They took the hint and disappeared.

oOo

Rarity was pondering back at home about everything that had happened. She started to feel bad for the girl after all she was only trying to return her purse.

"Come on Rarity stop sulking," she thought to herself.

Rarity then grabbed her coat and opened the door. Ready to head out for a walk but she didn't get chance, instead something on her doorstep seemed to stop her.

"What are you doing back here?" Rarity asked shocked.

Apple didn't say anything instead she just averted her eyes to the floor. They both just stood there quiet.

"Look I wanted to say," they both started breaking the silence.

They gave each other a smile and then Rarity offered for the other girl to speak first.

I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for interrupting you when you were working," Apple Jack apologised.

"No. It should be me apologising I was the one that should have gave you a chance," Rarity then stepped aside, "Do you want to come in?"

oOo

Rarity and Apple Jack had talked for hours and hours that night. Three weeks had passed and both girls seemed to be hitting it off. Rarity wasn't as stressed at work and Apple Jack realised there was more to life than working.

"Hey, want to hit the club tonight?" Apple Jack asked her new friend.

"Yeah that'll be nice, I mean it's only a few days till Christmas," Rarity agreed.

"Pick you up at 6pm," Apple gestured.

Rarity just nodded and then both girls went their separate ways.

Before the baker went home she nipped into a shop near to where she worked.

"Isn't this a surprise, you haven't been in here since you were 12," the woman greeted.

"Well it just so happens I want an outfit made for a friend of mine. She works on a farm, about two inches taller than me and she puts her job first," Rarity described.

"Well I should have one finished for you by Christmas Eve," The woman confirmed.

"Ok, I'll see you then,"

oOo

"I can't believe you did that for me," Rarity came in a little tipsy.

"Careful," Apple steadied her friend, "I'll go make a coffee and you can sit."

It wasn't long before Apple returned with two cups of coffee and just after she downed the whole cup, Rarity looked to be sobering up.

"Thank you for this," Rarity held cup up.

"It's nothing," Apple waved her off.

"No, I mean it," Rarity placed a hand on her friends arm. "I want to tell you something, I stopped believing in Christmas at 6 years old,"

"Why?" Apple asked confused.

"Every Christmas I wrote a list out for santa caluse and I got at least one thing on there. Well this one Christmas eve, I heard a noise so I went downstairs and saw Santa clause with my own eyes. He noticed me looking and ushered me closer that's when it all started. He said some people don't get what they want because the future is much more important, heed my words. The locket holds all the answers. What really did it for me is the next morning I opened my presents and all that I had received was a locket," Rarity kept fidgeting with something around her neck the whole time.

"You mean that one," Apple jack pointed towards the thing her friend was playing with. "Why do you still wear it?"

"To be honest I don't know. I think a part of me never hated him,"

Apple felt really bad for this girl. She had come here in means of not really befriending her, but she felt they had really connected.

"I need to tell you something. You're not going to like," Apple confessed.

Rarity looked at her confused. Then a smile came across her face.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's not important,"

"Actually our friendship depends on it," Apple placed her hand on top of Rarity's.

Rarity listened to every word that came out of her friend's mouth. When the Texan finally finished, Rarity started to laugh not been able to take in what she had just heard.

"Wait your serious," Rarity asked gobsmacked, she slowly slid her hand away from Apples, stood up and started to pace around the room. "I can't believe you lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Apple tried to reason with her friend.

Rarity stopped pacing. Listening to the words been spoken, "I can't accept that."

Apple stood up to face her friend but she turned away not been able to face a liar.

"Just go," Rarity whispered.

"Please," Apple pleaded.

"I said get out," she now shouted.

oOo

Rarity heard the door close and then let the tears she was holding back, fall. She looked up at a photo of her and Apple Jack. The one they had taken on their first night out. Rarity had decided to put it up above the fireplace so every time she looked at it would remind her of their time together. There smiling faces stared back at her they looked really happy, like best friends. She picked up the photo and held it over the fire. Apple jacks words started to replay n her head.

" _The time we spent together was more magical than it has been with anyone else. You've opened my eyes to what pure friendship could be. Before I met you I had no faith in humanity. The next bit I have to tell you relies on only what you think. Whether you believe or not, I need to tell you this as you deserve the truth. I come from a place far away from here, some people call it a myth, and you may know it as the North Pole. It's no joke. I am the 30_ _th_ _Dynasty of St Nicks. It was no accident that we met, I needed your help. You see you hold the key to saving Christmas but believe this, our time we spent together I really was your friend and I really need your help._

Rarity loosened her grip on the picture and let it fall from her hands right into the fire. Along with Apple Jacks last speech. _Christmas depends on you, I depend on you._

oOo

Apple jack stood walked out on to the doorstep of Rarity's house but couldn't bring herself to move.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in there making her believe," an elf explained popping out of nowhere.

Something suddenly hit Apple jack and she then ran off.

"Meet me back home," Apple jack shouted back.

Rarity couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. She was about go to bed when a knock was heard on her door. Opening it she found her ex best friend standing there.

"Oh, it's you," Rarity said, slamming the door.

Apple jack put her foot in the way to stop it from closing, "Wait I need to show you something. Give me one more chance and if you still don't want to know I'll leave you alone."

"You really hurt me back there. I thought you were really genuine," Rarity explained, sadness clearly heard in her voice.

"I know I have a long way to go to make amends and that's why I'm starting now," Apple gestured for her friend to follow.

Rarity opened the door and did as she was told.

"What am I supposed to be impressed at?" Rarity folded her arms.

Apple Jack was about to open her mouth when Rarity continued.

"You've gone out, bought a slay and Reindeers just to prove your telling the truth,"

"You see them," Apple

"Of course I do there stood right there."

"That means you believe," Apple broke the news excitedly feeling her friend coming around.

No offence, but you're going to have to do better than that," Rarity turned back to her house.

"Open the locket and think back to that night. You'll realise I was the one who came to you that night, you didn't see Santa you saw a girl in Santa's clothing trying to follow in her predecessors footsteps. I was the reason you stopped believing in Christmas. You asked for a best friend for Christmas and you got one. It's just I wasn't meant to be unwrapped until now."

Rarity ran back into her house, Apple felt disappointed she didn't know what else to do. She didn't expect the younger girl to come back out.

"I couldn't leave without this," She held up the photo she dropped in the fire. She pulled it out the second she had dropped it in leaving only the corner to burn.

"Want to help me deliver some presents?"

"Try and stop me," Rarity gave her a reassuring smile.

Apple got up into the sleigh and held her hand out for Rarity to grab onto. Once they were ready, off they went on their way. Rarity realised she hadn't opened the locket. She now new now was the right time to open it. Inside was a picture of this moment, they were sat in the sleigh together.

"You still owe me millions of apologies,"

"It's ok, we've got time," Apple pulled her friend in closer.


End file.
